


revolution

by didyousaygay



Series: My Personal Solar System [11]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: the constant push and pull between Stell and Sejun's relationship is bound to reach a standstill
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: My Personal Solar System [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	revolution

**Author's Note:**

> fictional characters coming your way
> 
> proceed with caution

**Free fall**

"Wag na lang kaya..."

"Nandito na tayo, aatras ka pa?"

"Babalik na lang ako sa condo."

"Gabi na, ano ka ba. Tapos anong gagawin mo mag-isa dun?"

"O kaya uuwi na lang ako sa bahay namin."

"Hoy John Paulo, alam kong walang tao sa bahay nyo, sinabi sa kin ni Tita Grace last week pa."

"So nag-uusap kayo ng nanay ko behind my back? Kelan pa kayo naging close?"

"Wag mong ibahin yung topic. Ano bang problema? Dati ka na namang pumupunta dito sa bahay namin."

"Dati yun Stell nung.."

"Ano, sige sabihin mo. Nung ano?"

Sejun tries to use the fiercest glare that he's capable of but knowing Stell, he wouldn't take no for an answer. The plan sounded simple and harmless when they talked about it two days ago, spend their off day at Stell's house, just like two old friends hanging out. The problem is that's not the case and he's seriously having second thoughts about it now that they are actually here. Call him old school but since their relationship has undeniably crossed the realm of being _just friends,_ Stell's parents are not just Stell's parents anymore and that reason is enough to give him anxiety issues. 

"Nung unang panahon. Gusto mo ba talagang ituloy ko? Nung hindi pa tayo---"

"Aaahh! Okay na, okay na!"

"Ang cute mo talaga pag nahihiya ka. Ikaw nagsimula nito di ba?"

"Oo na! Pero wag ka na kasing umalis. Please Pau.."

"Eto ang ground rules Ajero---"

  
The front door suddenly opens and even before they can discuss their 'game plan', Stell's mother is already greeting them with a warm smile. "Sabi ko na nga ba boses mo yang nag-iingay sa labas Lester, bakit hindi pa kayo pumasok?"

"G-good evening po Tita." 

"Sejun!" 

Stell's mother embraces him and he hugs her back while looking at Stell who just walks away with a smirk and goes to the kitchen counter to get a glass of water. 

"Ang tagal mong hindi bumisita dito, kumusta ka na?"

"Okay naman po, busy lang po talaga."

"Yan din ang laging sinasabi ni Lester pag kinukumusta ko, pag sinabi kong umuwi naman dito minsan, ang daming dahilan. Uuwi lang daw sya pag sasama ka kasi maiiwan ka daw mag-isa. Ikaw na bata ka, nagpapahinga ka pa ba? Umuuwi ka ba sa inyo? Baka puro trabaho ka na lang?"

"Aahh.." He was not prepared for the information and interrogation dump. He tries to look for Stell and signal for SOS but he was clearly abandoned. Someone's gonna pay later. He grits his teeth and replies with a smile. "Umuuwi din naman po, kapag may time. Sa susunod po pag may off kami, papauwiin ko dito si Stell, para makasama nyo naman po sya. Pasensya na po."

Stell's mother frowns and pats his cheek. "Batang 'to, hindi ko sinabing humingi ka ng pasensya, ang gusto ko lang wag nyo masyadong pagurin ang sarili nyo. Kumain na ba kayo?"

"Tapos na po, nagdinner na po kami. Salamat."

"O sya, alam kong pagod na kayo, akyat na sa taas at magpahinga na."

"Thank you po Tita."

When he reaches the hallway leading to Stell's room, he sees him standing outside his parents' room talking animatedly with his father. He looks so happy to be home and it clearly shows in his eyes. He feels the imaginary butterflies in his stomach fluttering just by seeing Stell's happy face and he knows it will take tremendous amount of restrain in his part to survive the next two days with him. _Brace yourself John Paulo._ He approaches them with a smile. 

**Impact**

"Pagtatalunan talaga natin ngayong madaling araw yung pagtulog sa kama ko Sejun?"

"Hindi naman sa pagtatalunan Stell, suggestion lang naman..."

"Ganon na rin yun, pinakalma mo lang."

"Wag ka naman magalit, mag aaway ba tayo dahil dito?"

"Sino kaya yung hindi pa nakakatapak sa harap ng bahay namin, gusto na kong takbuhan? Di ba nakakainis yun?"

"Hindi naman ako tatakbo. Kinabahan lang."

"Bakit ka kakabahan sa parents ko? May tinatago ka ba?" 

They are standing on opposite ends of the bed but he can clearly see the mischievous smile from Stell. He walks to him with a resigned expression. He will never not be surprised by the range of emotions that he's capable of feeling just by being with him. He tries to maintain a safe distance because it is not that time of the week yet and they both know that they've been pushing the boundaries of their agreement for weeks now. It's just a matter of time before one of them breaks.

"Kung may tinatago ako, ibig sabihin may tinatago ka rin. Mutual yun di ba Stell?"

"Parents ko yun, baka nga hindi ko pa sinasabi, alam na nila."

He finally sits on the bed, pushing the strands of hair blocking his face and sighs. He's seriously having a whiplash. "Wag ka ngang ganyan, kinakabahan na nga ako, nananakot ka pa." 

Stell laughs softly as he sits and hugs him tight. "Takot pala si Sejunie pag meet the parents. Ang cute cute mo talaga."

"Of course nakakatakot yun, importante ka sa kin eh." Okay, he wasn't planning to say that out loud but blame it on the exhaustion, his brain filter ceased functioning. He lies down and rolls over, face planted against the bed, he feels his face burning up. Where can you find a black hole? He just wants to crawl inside and disappear.

He feels the weight beside him shift. Stell lies down beside him. His warm breath in his ear sending shivers to his core and he's gently coaxing him to turn and face him. "Pau.."

"Pau cannot be reached, please try again later. Two days later to be exact."

"Paulo.."

He slowly turns towards him. He knows his face is still beet red but what surprised him was that Stell is equally blushing, biting his lower lip to hide a smile. The moment his eyes lingered on Stell's lips, he knew it was game over for him. He leans in, Stell cups his face and meets him halfway and they share a gentle kiss. A mild brush at first and they both sigh in contentment, basking in each other's warmth, patiently exploring until they're not separate people anymore but one soul carved in two. 

There's no reason to rush. The time of the day doesn't matter. The days of the week don't exist. 

**Blunt Force**

The gentle knocking at the door wakes them up. The sun is already high up and Stell checks his overhead clock for the time, it's already 11:30 am. They don't normally sleep in that late but maybe, just maybe, last night allowed them to have a certain sense of liberation towards their bleak relationship. That's what he feels and hopefully, Sejun feels the same way. 

Sejun stirs beside him and he instantly wraps his arm around his waist. He doesn't want Sejun's warmth to leave him yet but the constant knocking on the door is a sign that time is not their ally anymore.

"Lester, gumising na kayo, kakain na."

His mother's voice somehow shook the remnants of sleep from Sejun but before he can jump out in panic, he holds Sejun's arms over his head and pins him down. He hovers above him with a lazy smile. 

"Stell ano ka ba, nasa labas lang yung Mama mo, bitawan mo ko!" Sejun's face is completely in shock and blushing at the same time and he looks so adorable, he just wants to tease him.

He leans down to whisper in his ear. "Anong gagawin mo kung makita tayo ng parents ko na ganito?" He traces Sejun's jaw with his lips and plants a kiss on his neck.

Sejun gasps and _God he wants to tease him even more._ "Tey, please, susuntukin kita, sagutin mo na yung nanay mo sa labas, aatakihin na ko sa puso, gago ka!"

"Ma, gising na po. Bababa na kami." He speaks louder for his mom to hear.

He then kisses Sejun in the forehead and smiles. "Naka-lock yung pinto. Stressed lang, Pau?"

They finally went down for brunch. Sejun happily chats with his parents over coffee while he receives the silent treatment. Every time he tries to talk to him or just even initiate eye contact, all he gets is an irritable glare. He probably deserved it but he sure hopes that Sejun isn't planning to ignore him for the whole day. 

By past noon time, Sejun is already immersed with his entire family. His Grandmother who really likes Sejun kept on complimenting how much he's so polite and handsome. And to his utmost regret, he's still treated like air. He's almost ready to beg him for forgiveness when he receives a visit from two of his friends who lives nearby after hearing that he's home for the weekend. 

"Lola, pahiram muna ko kay Sejun, papakilala ko lang sya sa friends ko."

Sejun just gives him the look of _'why should i go with you'_ but he insisted and pulls him away to meet his friends. 

"Ikaw yung binisita nila Stell, bat isasama mo pa ko?"

"Ipapakilala kita, bawal ba?"

"Paanong ipapakilala?"

"Paano mo ba gustong ipakilala kita?"

"Tandaan mo Ajero, hindi ka pa abswelto sa kasalanan mo kaya umayos ka."

"Sorry na Pau. Hindi na mauulit. Wag ka nang magalit sa kin. Bati na tayo please?"

** Collision **

  
He was introduced to Ryan and Oscar. They're good-natured and jolly just like Stell if you consider first impressions. He sits quietly while they reminisce about funny stories from their past. He will reply to questions directed at him and he will listen attentively when being talked to. He's not an anti social person, in fact, he enjoys company but he feels that Josh is supposed to be here instead of him. They have known each other longer than he has known Stell and they share a lot of things in common. It's a sad and useless thought that he's supposed to brush away but hey, misery loves company. He's still trying to come out from his self created black hole when one of his friends brings up a topic that he very much wishes not to hear.

"Stell, si Angela, Angie, kinukumusta ka pala, hindi ka daw nagrereply, nagpalit ka na ba ng number?"

Stell glances at him, he didn't want to look but his body just instinctively turns to him. 

"Sejun, kilala mo ba si Angie?" 

Ryan called his name and he looks away from Stell. His friends are kind and they definitely asked him so that he won't feel out of place. But honestly, he doesn't want to know. He refuses to know but he has no way out.

"Hindi mo sya kilala Pau."

He looks at Stell and gives him the _'i don't really care and stop calling me Pau look'_ but he continues. "Wala na yun, matagal na." 

Stell gave him a way out but the devil in his left shoulder prompted him to do something unexpected and nose dive down to hell. "Sino si Angela, Ryan? Share nyo naman para may pang black mail ako dito kay Ajero." He can feel Stell's piercing gaze from his peripheral vision but he'd rather focus on Ryan instead. He might as well finish what he started.

Ryan willingly and excitedly tells him the story. Unaware of the storm brewing underneath. "Ex ni Stell, si Angie yung nakipagbreak kasi natanggap nyang mas importante kay Stell yung group nyo. Here's the catch, hoy makinig ka Stell, alam mo bang single pa rin sya hanggang ngayon?"

"So nakipag break sya para makapag focus si Stell sa training?" He was not intending to say it but he did, he can't even hear himself right now because his mind started reeling and regrettably, undesirable thoughts are starting to flood in.

"Ryan, tama na, wag na natin pag-usapan." Stell turns to Ryan with a dismissive tone and without a hint of subtlety, Stell firmly grips his arm. If he tries to pull away, it will be very obvious, he can only pray that Stell's friends won't think that they are acting weird.

Oscar asks him seriously. "Galit ka pa rin ba sa kanya Stell?" 

"Kanina comedy tayo di ba, bakit napunta sa ganito?" Stell roughly combs his hair back. A clear sign of frustration. 

"Sagutin mo na lang para matapos na." Why he chooses to continue with this uncomfortable topic, he's not sure. Maybe he's looking for validation or whatever.

"Kaya nga Stell, may second chance pa ba?"

"Hindi na ko galit sa kanya, grabe kayo ang tagal na nun. Hindi ko sya nireplyan kasi, wala nang reason. Past na yun." Stell looks at him with a stern expression. "Ako lang talaga yung tipo na ilalaban ko hanggang kaya ko. Kaya sana, ipaglaban din ako."

Blame it on the mental black hole that he consciously summoned but he wanted to challenge the odds. "Paano kung yung pag give up nya sa'yo ang way nya ng pakikipaglaban? What if she valued your dream over your relationship, paano kung ganon ka nya kamahal?"

"Pano ba yan Stell? Mukhang may team Angie dito ah." Oscar comments with amusement.

Stell smiles at him. The warm sunny smile that he loves so much. "Bahala kayo. Basta ako Team Sejun."

If Ryan and Oscar share knowing looks, he wouldn't know. He was busy drowning in one person and he has no plans to let go.

**Conclave**

He only spent the weekend in Stell's house but he already feels the separation anxiety. That's how warm he was welcomed by the whole family and as he packs his bag for the night, he just felt the need to say it before the day ends. "Stell, thank you sa pag invite sa kin dito ha."

"You're welcome. Feeling ko nga gusto ka na ampunin ng pamilya ko eh."

"Sira, pero seryoso, thank you talaga."

"Kung alam ko lang na magiging soft ka sa mga ganitong bagay, matagal na kitang pinilit pumunta dito."

"Ewan ko sa yo. Tara na, tulog na tayo. Ang aga pa natin bukas."

"Dalawang gabi tayong nag-aaway bago matulog kasi ayaw mong tumabi sa kin tapos ngayon, excited ka? Anong meron??"

"So ayaw mo?"

"Syempre gusto ko!" 

Stell switches the lights off and turns the night lamp on, the faint amber lighting provides a cozy feel to the room. Sejun opens his arms to embrace Stell. And as soon as the warmth of their bodies mold into one, their differences when it comes to how they should love each other just slowly melted away. 

"Goodnight Pau."

"Goodnight Tey, mahal na mahal kita."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
